Midnight Showers
by sherryangel
Summary: What happen when Logan come across Julian in the showers on midnight? Pairing: Jogan


**Disclaimer:** I neither own Glee or Dalton. If I did, well thank god I didn't. The only thing I own here is my attempt of drabble do I hope you like it

* * *

><p>It was late, almost half past midnight, when Logan decided he would take a shower. He always loved his late night showers for no reason, they kind of felt exclusive he always thought. He gathered his stuff and went to the floor's main bathroom. However it wasn't longer than a minute he came into the bathroom was he greeted with a familiar moan that send shivers all the way down to his groin. It was Julian's, but what was he doing in such hour of the night.<p>

Logan stepped closer to the sound, he didn't have a clue to what he was doing yet, but he was just moving closer. He thought to go in there and tease Julian; I mean it was an opportunity not to be missed. As he moved closer the sounds got louder and the moans became more arousing. He couldn't deny now that the sounds, Julian was making were turning him on hard. He tried to hide it though because he was still going to tease him about it.

What Logan wasn't expecting was the scene he would come up to. To say it was wonderful would be an understatement. Julian was simply just perfect. The way his body was all wet, how his hair was dripping and those droplets running over his naked body, how his eyes were dark and so shiny in the same time. How his hands were rubbing his cock asking for relief. It was beautiful.

Logan's though of teasing Julian all ran out of the window. Overpowered by how turned on and hard Julian was making him feel. He wanted to be the one getting him all that hot inside. He wanted those moans to be for him, his name, screamed out loud while Logan sucked Julian off.

He was sure his heart had skipped a beat when Julian's next moan came out of his mouth. He was moaning a quite "Lo" under his breath. Logan didn't know what he was doing when he came behind Julian and started kissing his shoulder, and going up his neck.

Julian gasped, he thought he was alone and now someone has seen him jerking of in the bathroom and was now kissing him. He turned around to face those gorgeous green eyes that spoke of so much lust, and for those lips who were kissing his neck to now be on his lips.

He didn't know how to react at first, he was too shocked to react. Was this really happening? Was Logan freaking Wright kissing him, NAKED, under the showers? He came out of his confused state quickly and started kissing him back, soon they were battling a full force kiss with tongues seeking dominance and lips biting and sucking on the other.. The intensity of the kiss itself was enough to make him come on the spot but he did.

"Julian, I am gonna make you feel things you never felt before" Logan whispered in Julian ears, only to get a groan from Julian. Logan lips started tracing wet soft kisses on julian's body then. Logan stopped by his neck and sucked marking his work, then continued his traces of kisses. Julian was trembling with need now and he needed release. Logan wasn't going to give him that yet. He trailed his kisses all the way on Julian's chest, sucking and biting on his nipples, which resulted in a loud moan from Julian and his knees giving up. Logan had to lift Julian, holding him by his ass, while Julian wrapped his legs around his waist.

Logan kept going down with his trail of kisses but he wasn't getting near Julian's cock yet. Julian was in torture, he wanted Logan to touch him so bad.

"Lo, please!" he whined. Logan looked up, eyes meeting, "Lo, please, I need you to touch me! You are torturing me here"

Logan smiled and took that as cue to suck on Julian's length, "As you wish princess".

Logan's tongue started making it is way along Julian's length, he was licking it all the way, up and down. He sucked on Julian's tip and Julian was just so high on the pleasure that Logan was giving him right now. Logan started sucking on Julian's cock and Julian was thrusting himself further into Logan's mouth. More he needed more. Logan's hands found Julian's balls now and were fondling it. And Julian was moaning so loud that he probably woke up the whole floor.

"Come for me" Logan said, "I wanna drink you all up Jules". He started moving faster up and down sucking up Julian, and it wasn't far after that, the Julian was coming in Logan's mouth.

Logan drank it all up, then raised up and had his lips attacking Julian's.

Julian was eating up everything in that kiss, Logan's lips, tongue, taste and the taste of himself in Logan's mouth. It took them some more minutes of making out, before Logan pulled away from Julian smirking.

"Next time you need a midnight shower princess, just tell me" Logan winked, then turned around heading to take his shower, and to get himself some relief as well.


End file.
